


After all, Reading is fundamental

by Cabin_3_Ravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, Cho chang bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabin_3_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Cabin_3_Ravenclaw
Summary: After the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Fate decides enough is enough. She sends back the books of the past, and future, adventures of Harry Potter. This would be all well and good if people didnt keep trying to mess with Harry's life.Follow this strange adventure where truths are revealed and light is shone during the darkest of times.





	1. Before We begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I might suck at tags and summaries, but I like to think that my writing is pretty good. 
> 
> I will say it is unbeta'd and will not be update on a schedule, but hey it's my twists of the reactions of these beloved characters trying to make sense of a messed up situation. 
> 
> Also I dont owned Harry Potter. It's still belongs to Jk Rowling and Warner Bros.

A cold, dark fog ran over the land of a beautiful castle. From the outside it looked terrifying. Tall dark towers loomed over a large, deep lake. Every now and then you could see a tentacle ripple the smooth water's surface, as the giant squid in the lake guarded the castle with its life. The full moon hung high above the tallest tower. The only light provided to the outside were the small flecks that floated down from what looked to be tiny holes in the castles smooth walls. This castle, however scary looking on the outside, was rather welcoming on the inside. The halls were brightly lit, the stone surprisingly comforting. Nevertheless, it was quiet, almost too quiet. An eerie silence enveloped the once laughter filled chambers. The only noise came from a large room in the middle of the castle. The source of this noise were hundreds upon hundreds of children, students if you will.

 Amongst these proud and happy students sat a mere handful who were unhappy. This was not because they were homesick or because they didn't want to be at the castle. This was all because they had learned of secrets they weren't supposed to, secrets that, in the wrong hands, could destroy the entire fantasy world they had built.

Taking a deep breath in, she looked around the mesmerizing hall once more, though to her, it was not nearly as captivating as it once was. After years of seeing these halls nearly every day, the amazing beauty had become dull and slightly boring. The floating candles hanging above her head seemed to be nothing but a nuisance. The ghosts floating between the tables, smiling and chatting with the students, only proved to annoyed her. The new students appeared to be talking to loud, making her want to scream at the top

“Hey you okay?” A boy asked the girl sitting next to him.

 

“Yeah, just… thinking I guess? I don't know.” The girl paused before continuing, “What are we going to do Harry?”

 

The boy, Harry, took a moment before responding, “We can’t let them know we know. Hermione you heard what they did to us, if they find out we know…” Harry trailed off.

 

“I know, dear Merlin, I know.” Hermione replied turning back to her thoughts.  

 

As she sat, her head filled with troubling ideas, she forgot her surroundings. Because of this, she very nearly screamed when a bright light flashed directly in front of her. She just barely managed to keep herself on her chair as a box and letter appeared before her.

 

Quick as lighting, all of the professors surrounded her, wands pulled. Professor Dumbledore, who stayed seated at the head table, turned and addressed her directly.

 

“Ms.Granger, if you would read the note before you.”

 

Cautiously she touched the note with a finger, and pulled back, so as to make sure there were no curses or hexes on the parchment. When nothing happened, she grabbed the note, and in a slightly wavering voice, read to the entirety of the student body:

 

_Dear Hogwarts 1995,_

 

_As the events of the last year transpire, I, her royal lady Fate, have decided to give you one chance to fix your past and future mistakes._

 

_As you can see, I have graciously provide you with a box full of goods. These are books detailing important events up to this point in time._

 

(“Books aren't goods.” Another boy said)

 

_Though I haven't planned for the entire school to listen to these books, a select few are required to listen to what is being read._

 

_These students are as followed_

_Harry Potter_

_Ron Weasley_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Theodore Nott_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Susan Bones_

_And_

_Neville Longbottom_

_These books are a detailed description of the past four school years from the perspective of one of the most important students in this school, Harry Potter. They will also include the following three years, including the rest of the current, that will happen should the future actions that are brought not be changed._

 

_Now, many of the professors will be asking who must stay from the staff. An easy answer:_

 

_ALL TEACHERS MUST STAY FOR THIS READING! NO EXCEPTIONS! NOT EVEN YOU UMBRIDGE!_

 

_That being said, there are two people from the past being brought to the future to read these books with you. These are James Potter and Lily Potter._

 

_There will also be a privacy spell cast on every person in this room. This ensures that should someone who is a) not on the list of required people or b) not present when the spell is originally cast, try asking about these books, they would not be able to gain any information._

 

_With all her love_

 

 _Lady Fate of the high court of Destiny_ ”

 

Professor Umbridge stood, apparently going to say something about this letter.

 

“Hem, Hem-” She began

 

“Hold on” Hermione said “There’s a P.S.”

 

“ _P.S Susan I would highly recommend owling your aunt Amelia to come and read these books with you. Just show her this letter as soon as she gets here. Also Professor Dumbledore, if you could kindly gather the Order to come and read these books with us, that must happen now. Also, Harry if you'd owl Cedric have him come to Hogwarts, it would be greatly appreciated._ ”

 

“Hem Hem” Umbridge tried again

 

“There’s still more” Hermione said, obviously fed up with Umbridge and her attempts to talk.

 

“ _P.P.S No points or detention can be given during this reading, nor can any illegal acts be punished_ ”

 

“Hem Hem” Umbridge, being the toad she is, obviously never picked up on Hermione’s queue to shut up.

 

“I told you there was more, so if you could kindly shut up so I can read this letter, I would greatly appreciate it!” Hermione yelled at her, finally getting mad at her

 

“ _P.P.P.S I'll be watching the whole time, May even join you at some point, though I haven't decided as of yet._ ”

 

“Hem, Hem,” Umbridge started, this time pleased at not getting interrupted “These books are obviously dark magic, and therefore shall not be read by anyone.”

 

Hermione started to mumble under her breath, Umbridge turned toward her, a flame blazing in her eyes.

 

“What was that Ms.Granger?” She said in a sickly sweet voice.

 

“I said, if they truly are dark magic, they why haven’t they harmed us yet? And if you try to tell me that all dark magic isn’t harmful, then why do we learn Defence _Against_ the dark arts, instead of learning the useful, helpful dark magic? Please Professor answer me that.”

 

Beside her, Harry was snickering. The rest to the people in the hall stared at her, mouths agape. None of them could have guessed the goodie two-shoes Granger would ever tell off a professor. The teachers looked at her approvingly.

 

“I can’t answer the questions in a way that can be dumbed down for you small insignificant pests!” Umbridge sneered at her, trying to make herself seem intimidating, though failing miserably.

 

All of the teachers looked affronted, even Professor Snape. Most times they might not show it, but they truly loved Hermione Granger, especially with her being top of her class, if not the entire school.

 

Hermione stood, a fire burning in her eyes, reflecting the one in her soul, that she wished to release.

 

“Madam Umbridge, if you have not noticed, I am one of the smartest students in the school. So please, answer my questions!”

 

“My word is final in this school, therefore we will NOT be reading these books!” Umbridge screeched, causing most people to wince and cover their ears.

 

“Actually,” Headmaster Dumbledore started “I am headmaster, therefore MY word is final. And I believe that we should read these delightful books.”

 

As this interaction was happening, Harry had begun hugging Hermione in an attempt to calm her down. When she was finally calm even he let go.

 

As they separated, Ron came running over to them.

 

“Harry! Mate I’m so glad you’re okay!” Sorry we couldn't talk all summer." He tried to hug Harry, but instead Harry turned around and deliver a punch right into his face. Ron fell to the floor, an expression of great pain on his face. Harry looked back over to Hermione with a huge grin on his face.

 

“I’ve been waiting to do that for awhile now.”  

 

The whole hall was in shock. Suddenly a laugh came from the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy stood there watching and laughing at the entire scene.

 

“I've been waiting for you to realize he's been playing you since day one.”

 

“Glad to see you've always had faith in me Drake.” Harry replied

 

“What have I told you about calling me that?” Draco said with a whining tone, though the sentiment  wasn't truly there.

 

This, once again, left the population of the castle in shock.  To everybody's knowledge, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter where enemies who couldn't stand each other. Yet here they were laughing like old friends.

 

Before anyone could move a muscle, or say a word about the odd situation, the doors flew open to reveal the Order of the Phoenix, Cedric Diggory coming in right after them.

 

"Hello Harry, good to see you settling in." A man many recognized said to Harry, a smile present on his scarred face.

 

" 'Lo Remus, it hasn't even been a few hours." Harry and the mystery man hugged for a few seconds, before they pulled back, grinning at each other.

 

"IT'S PROFESSOR LUPIN!" One of the Hufflepuffs exclaimed, a smile stretching across his face as he finally put a name to the face.

 

Everyone third year and up cheered as they all saw their favourite professor, the Gryffindors being the loudest.  

 

"Now that everyone required to be here has arrived, anyone wishing to leave, must do so now." Dumbledore said with an air of finality.

 

Just as a student was about to leave the Great hall, another light shone, however this time, it was so bright it nearly blinded everyone.

 

As the light faded, there stood another couple. One with messy black hair, and the other with flaming red hair.

 

"James?" Remus whispered "Lily?"

 

"Hello Remus, long time no see." James replied with a smile on his face.

 

The woman, now known as Lily, reached over and smacked James on the head.

 

As James pouted Lily turned to everyone else in the hall, an apologetic look on her face.

 

"Sorry about him. He can be a bit of a prick sometimes. Anyway it's good to see you Remus."

 

Remus looked as though he was about to cry.

 

Harry, on the other hand, couldn't move a muscle. After years of wishing to meet his parents, all the words he wished to say were caught in his throat. So he stood there, staring at the two in front of him, a blank look on his face.

 

Before he could say anything, he fainted. Just as he was about to hit the floor, Hermione caught him.

 

"Professor Lupin? Remus? Little help here? He's kind of heavy for a kid who doesn't eat."

 

Remus broke out of his trance like state of staring, to help Hermione move Harry.

 

"Is...Is that him?" Lily asked worriedly

 

"Yeah that's Harry… I guess it was a little much for him…" Hermione said to Lily. She turned to Remus, "I'm going to send an owl, I'll be right back with her, she'll able to help."

 

Remus nodded, feeling a bit better knowing that Harry would soon be awake.

 

Hermione left the Great Hall, queuing the other students into leaving should they wish too. No more than three dozen students left, leaving hundreds of students left.

 

"Who's Hermione going to get anyway?" Ron said through his bloody nose, which was still heavily bleeding from Harry's punch earlier.

 

"Harry's best friend. She doesn't live particularly close by, but it won't take her to long to get here, maybe an hour max." Remus replied

 

Ron stood there gobsmacked. "But...But I'm Harry's best friend!" He said indignantly.

 

Remus stared at him unimpressed before saying in a tone that he used for people he thought stupid, "If you really are his best friend, then why'd he break your nose?"

 

James started laughing, finally making a sound.

 

"Harry did that? Merlin kid, what'd you do to deserve that?" James asked through his laughing. Lily looked at him with an exasperated look before saying

 

"James that isn't funny. Harry can't just hit people."

 

"For what this kid's done, he deserved. I very nearly punched him too."  Remus replied, shocking many people.

 

Was what Ron did really so bad that even calmed collected Professor Lupin mad?

 

Before Remus could continue, Hermione walked back in accompanied by a young girl. She had long black hair with dyed bright red faded in, getting brighter toward the tips, and bright chocolate brown eyes. Her body was thin with a slight muscle to it. She was wearing a black and white, three quarter length sleeve top that flowed with every step and skinny jeans, her boots were black and went up to her knee, much like a rider's boot.  

 

"Hello Remus," She said in a Canadian accent, "Good to see you again darling."

 

Remus hugged the girl, before motioning to Harry,

 

"Think you can help? It's only been half an hour, so it shouldn't be too bad."

 

The girl sighed before walking over to where Harry was laying. She looked down at him, a disapproving look on her face. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a pair of headphones and her phone.

 

"Miss… I'm sorry I don't know your name. Never the matter, electronic devices won't work here. There's too much magic." Dumbledore said, speak up for the first time in a while.

 

"Look Dumbledore, first of all you don't need to know my name, it doesn't matter, I'm here for Harry, not you, therefore that's none of your business. Second of all, this isn't  a normal cell phone, this one runs on magic. So it's fine."

 

She put the headphones on Harry, before pressing play on the song she had ready.

 

Not five seconds later, Harry sat up, breathing heavily.

 

"Knew that would work this time." She said with a smug smirk gracing her young face.

 

Harry pulled the headphones off his ears, looking slightly confused, before he saw where the cord lead. A look of happiness spread over his face.

 

"TRIN!" Harry screamed, grabbing the girls wrist, pulling her flush against his body. He kissed her on the lips. As they pulled apart from each other, Harry looked at her with hearts in his eyes, "I've missed you so much!"

 

"Harry, love, it's only been a few weeks." She said, though she, of course, missed him too.

 

The entire hall was in shock. In the past few hours they had learned many things. Fate wishes for them to read about Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts. Ron Weasley has done something to Harry and their other best friend, Hermione, that has caused them to not be speaking. Harry is friends with Draco Malfoy of all people. Professor Lupin knew Harry's parents, who now stood from the past in the Great Hall with everyone else. And finally Harry Potter has a girlfriend, who is probably from Canada, based solely on her accent, and Professor Lupin knew of the girlfriend.

 

This is bound to be a trainwreck, everyone could feel it in their gut...


	2. Chapter 1-The boy who lived

Chapter 1: The boy who lived. 

 

"Who’s gonna pick up that damned book and go first?” Trinity asked, still sitting in Harry’s arms. 

 

“I will, if that’s alright with everyone?” Lily said, looking around the room

 

When no one protested to her suggestion, Lily walked over to Hermione, and grabbed the first book. 

 

“ **Chapter one- The Boy Who Lived.** ” Lily started

 

“ **Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.** ” 

 

Harry groaned at the mention of his only living blood relatives. No one, but Trinity caught it, as she was still in his arms, too comfortable to move. She started to rub his arm, in a seemingly comforting way. 

 

Lily had stopped reading after this sentence, looking very confused. 

 

“James darling?” She asked

 

“Yes love?” 

 

“Isn’t Dursley the name that man Petunia married?” 

 

James thought for a moment, before replying affirmatively. 

 

“I wonder why she’s being mentioned.” Lily said before she began reading again. 

 

“ **They were the last people you’d expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn’t hold with such nonsense.** ” 

 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking Fred?” George interrupted

 

“I do believe so George.” Fred replied, a mischievous smirk on his face. 

 

James turned to Remus, a desperate look on his face.

 

“Moony, we have to help them. Please can’t we just help them this one time? I’m not going to be here for that long!” 

 

“Not me you should be asking mate. Your wife is literally right there.” 

 

James turned to Lily, a pout very present on his face. With one look, Lily was able to tell James everything she needed to. 

 

“Nevermind.” He said, causing everyone around them to laugh. 

 

“ **Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.** " 

 

"What's a drill?" Was a common murmur that floated around the room, through many of the pure blood wizards. 

 

"A drill is an object used to create holes, most commonly during construction." Answered the muggle studies professor, Professor Burbage 

 

" **He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache.** " 

 

"Well doesn't he just sound lovely?" Said Hermione sarcastically

 

Nearly everyone in the great hall laughed at this comment, otherwise staying uncharacteristically quiet during the reading. It was an odd comfort to Harry, who could only hope this would continue. 

 

_ The less people who comment on my life the better.  _ He thought 

 

Trinity sent him a smile, causing a big grin to break out across his face. 

 

" **Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.** " 

 

"Lovely to know she hasn't changed much at all." Lily said interrupting herself, a look on her face that almost seemed sad

 

" **The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.** "

 

A sudden laugh interrupted the reading. Draco was laughing so hard he nearly fell off of the bench he was sitting on. 

 

Between laughs and wheezes, the words "small" and "no finer boy" could be heard. 

 

Harry blushed, before saying "Shutup Draco." as quietly as he could muster. 

 

James stood from his spot, walking over the Draco, his face with nothing but a blank expression present. He took one look at Draco, who was now looking up at him

 

"You look like Lucius. I'm going to assume your his kid, right?"

 

Draco nodded, fear present in the way he held himself, that was until James smiled as wide as he could. 

 

Without warning, Draco was wrapped in James' arms. 

 

"Oh my god, you grew up very nicely. Look atchu! You're so handsome now!" 

 

Draco looked like he was almost more afraid at that point than before. 

 

"Lily do you see him? God it was just yesterday for us, but you, Harry, and Neville were so close as babies!" 

 

Lily hook her head fondly before saying 

 

"Put him down now dear, he needs to sit so I can continue." 

 

James pouted, but complied. 

 

"And if you interrupt me again, I will silence you." 

 

" **The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.** " 

 

The entire great hall leaned in, as if this one secret was the most interesting thing in the world. 

 

" **They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it would be possible.** "

 

A collective shout of anger rang across the room. 

 

Remus's eyes flashed amber for a good minute before he tried to calm himself, though it was proving unsuccessful. 

 

McGonagall face was bright red. She was screaming obscenities that made the student population, and many of the staff, blush. 

 

James looked mad, though he was more concentrated on his wife, who had begun to cry.

 

Lily was understandably upset over the fact that her own sister would think that of her family. She decided to continue the passage before the reactions got any worse.

 

“ **The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters were to arrive on the street. The Dursleys knew the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn’t want Dudley mixing with a child like that.** ”

 

At this, Trinity drew a great big gasp, causing everyone within a twenty foot radius around her, to turn, expecting something horrible. She sat there, holding a hand to her mouth, she took her hand away to utter these words. 

 

“Dudley? Hanging around Harry? A most disturbing thought… He may have actually learned some manners, the fat pig!” 

 

This made everyone in the hall laugh, though none more than the Weasley twins. Fred and George had literally fallen out of their seats. 

 

After they had somewhat composed themselves, Lily continued the chapter,

 

“ **When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up one dull, grey Tuesday morning our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

**None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr Dursleypicked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls, ‘Little tyke’ chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house.** ” 

 

“I can’t believe he’s actually encouraging this type of behaviour!”  Professor Sprout exclaimed, slightly shocked.

 

“ **He got into his car  and backed out of number four’s drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first signs of something peculiar- a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr Dursley didn’t realise what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again.There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn’t a map in sight.** ”

 

James turned to McGonagall 

 

“That’s you isn’t?” He asked, smirking

 

McGonagall smiled at him, saying nothing. She gestured for Lily to keep reading.

 

“ **What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive– no, looking at the sign; cats couldn’t read maps or signs. Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind.As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.** ”

 

“He has a one track mind doesn’t he?” Cedric asked, speaking up for the first time. 

 

Harry let out a small chuckle “Yeah, yeah he does.”

 

“ **But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn’t help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr Dursley couldn’t bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.** ”

 

“But cloaks aren’t that strange. Don’t Muggles wear them too?” A first year, pureblood Ravenclaw asked

 

“Actually Muggles haven’t worn cloaks as casual wear since the end of the 19th century. In fact they stopped wearing them all together in 1930. So it would be quite strange to see someone wear a cloak in the 1980s.” Hermione supplied 

 

“ **He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren’t young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something ... yes, that would be it.** ”

 

“Oh yes definitely collecting for something.” Fred started

 

“You’re not just being stupid.” George said

 

“Oh wait it’s too late for that. You’re always stupid!” They said together 

 

“ **The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills. Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn’t, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn’t see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night-time. Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning.** ”

 

“Why does he get to have a good day?” James whined, “He doesn’t deserve one!” 

 

“I know that, dear, but it’s not like I can change that.” Lily replied before she continued

 

“ **He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he’d stretch his legs** ”

 

Harry’s head shot up from where it was resting on Trinity’s shoulder. 

 

“HE DID WHAT???” He exclaimed loudly, drawing attention to himself 

 

“ **and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the baker’s opposite.** ”

 

Harry calmed himself at this.

 

“Okay that sounds more like him.” 

 

“ **He’d forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker’s. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn’t know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn’t see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

 

**‘The Potters, that’s right, that’s what I heard –’ ‘– yes, their son, Harry –’** ”

 

“Oh.” Remus said sadly

 

“What is it mate?” James asked 

 

“It’s...This must be November 1st 1981… The day after you guys died.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“ **Mr Dursley stopped dead.** ”

 

“I wish.” Harry murmured 

 

“Harry you can’t just wish death upon a person, no matter how bad they are.” Lily scolded him.

 

“Just wait until it says what they did to him. Then you’ll agree. I guarantee it.” Trinity said. 

 

Lily looked sceptical, but nodded nonetheless. 

 

“ **Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking ... no, he was being stupid.** ”

 

“No different than any other day than.” Trinity said, bored of nothing happening. 

 

This caused another round of chuckles to fall on the otherwise silent room.

 

“ **Potter wasn’t such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn’t even sure his nephew was called Harry. He’d never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.** ”

 

“Harvey Potter…” George said

 

“Harold Potter…” Fred said

 

“Nah! Not quite like our Harry!” They exclaimed

 

“Um… Actually his legal name is Hadrian, I just shortened it to Harry when I was tired.” James said blushing

 

“Hadrian… I like it. A strong name for a strong personality.” Trinity said smiling at Harry

“ **There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn’t blame her – if he’d had a sister like that …** ”

 

“I don’t know what he’s on, but let me tell you, Lily is the most beautiful, kind, smart, powerful, fierce woman I know!” James exclaimed proudly causing Lily to blush almost the same shade as her hair. 

 

“ **but all the same, those people in cloaks ... He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o’clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

 

**‘Sorry,’ he grunted,** ”

 

“I didn’t know that word was even in his vocabulary.” Harry said

 

“ **as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn’t seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare:**

 

**‘Don’t be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy happy day!’** ”

 

“Sounds kind of like you Professor!” A young Ravenclaw said, looking up at Professor Flitwick. 

 

Professor Flitwick blushed before replying: “It is me…”

 

Everyone in the laugh started to laugh at this. 

 

**And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn’t approve of imagination. As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn’t improve his mood – was the tabby cat he’d spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

 

**‘Shoo!’ said Mr Dursley loudly.**

 

“It’s not going to work.” Fred said in a singsong voice. 

 

**The cat didn’t move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this nor-mal cat behaviour, Mr Dursley wondered.**

 

“Definitely McGonagall!” stated the Weasley twins.  

 

**Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over din-ner all about Mrs Next Door’s problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word (‘Shan’t!’).**

 

This caused many of the women in the room to mutter under their breaths about small whales having no manners. 

 

**Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

 

**‘And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation’s owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern.’ The news reader allowed himself a grin. ‘Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?’**

 

“Were people trying to get us exposed? Like I save myself and my cousin, and I get brought before the Wizengamot. Everyone else does this with no repercussions.” Harry said angrily.

 

**‘Well, Ted,’ said the weatherman, ‘I don’t know about that, but it’s not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they’ve had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it’s not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.’**

 

**Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters ... Mrs Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He’d have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.**

 

“Wimp.” Trinity stated to the entire room

 

**‘Er – Petunia, dear – you haven’t heard from your sister lately, have you?’ As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn’t have a sister.**

 

“That’s rough. Though one of my sisters is like that with my other sister.” Trinity said

 

“Really?” Lily asked

 

“Oh yeah. Like she’s even said that she’s basically disowned her. Then again they both were constantly fighting and bullying each other, so I guess it comes as no surprise for anyone in my family.” Trinity said in a very nonchalant voice. 

 

**‘No,’ she said sharply. ‘Why?’**

 

**‘Funny stuff on the news,’ Mr Dursley mumbled. ‘Owls ... shooting stars ... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today ...’**

 

**‘So?’ snapped Mrs Dursley. ‘Well, I just thought ... maybe ... it was something to do with ... you know ... her lot.’**

 

“Her lot? HER LOT!!! YOU FAT SON OF A-” 

 

“James!” 

 

“Sorry Lily.”  

 

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he’d heard the name ‘Potter’. He decided he didn’t dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could,**

 

**‘Their son – he’d be about Dudley’s age now, wouldn’t he?’**

 

**‘I suppose so,’ said Mrs Dursley stiffly. ‘What’s his name again? Howard, isn’t it?’**

 

**‘Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.’**

 

Lily look ready to cry reading this. James jumped up and ran over to hug her. 

 

“It was her father's name. She was very close with her father too.” James explained trying to calm his wife.

 

**```Oh, yes,’ said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. ‘Yes, I quite agree.’ He didn’t say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something. Was he imagining things?**

 

“I thought he didn’t believe in imagination?” Asked a second Hufflepuff. 

 

“This must have been the last time he thought that, because trust me he doesn’t” Harry replied

 

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did ... if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn’t think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind.**

 

“Oh now he’s just jinxing it!” Trinity groaned

 

The muggle borns in the room laughed while the purebloods just looked confused. 

 

**He couldn’t see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn’t affect them ... How very wrong he was.**

 

“Told you.” Trinity said smirking

 

**Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn’t so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

 

“What?!” The twins screamed causing everyone to look at them, “How do you have the patience to do that?” 

 

“Practice.” McGonagall replied curtly.

 

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you’d have thought he’d just popped out of the ground. The cat’s tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

 

“It’s Dumbledore!” A third year said happily.

 

Harry grumbled under his breath, though Trinity was quick to quiet him. 

 

**This man’s name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn’t seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him.**

 

“How did you know it was her sir?” A fourth year Gryffindor asked him

 

Dumbledore didn’t reply, just stared at the student with the stupid twinkle in his eyes. 

 

**He chuckled and muttered, ‘I should have known.’**

 

**He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness.**

 

“You gotta admit, that’s pretty freaking cool.” Trinity said to Harry

 

**Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the dis-tance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn’t be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat.**

 

“That can’t actually be what it’s called.” Harry said laughing at the name

 

**He didn’t look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

 

**‘Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.’**

 

Laughter rang through the hall at this comment

 

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

 

**‘How did you know it was me?’ she asked.**

 

**‘My dear Professor, I’ve never seen a cat sit so stiffly.’**

 

**‘You’d be stiff if you’d been sitting on a brick wall all day,’ said Professor McGonagall.**

 

**‘All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.’**

 

“Didn’t it say there was a pop when he arrived?” Trinity asked Remus

 

“Yes, I do believe it did.” 

 

“Well then doesn’t that mean he apparated to Privet Drive?” 

 

“Yes..” Remus replied, curious as to where she was taking this

 

“Then that means he must have stopped at these feasts and parties on his way to Privet Drive. How insensitive is that? Like two people who I’m sure he considered friends are dead, and he’s stopping at parties.” Trinity ranted, glaring at Dumbledore. 

 

Dumbledore was so shocked he didn’t even reply  

 

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. `Oh yes, everyone’s celebrating, all right,’ she said impatiently. `You'd think they’d be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something’s going on. It was on their news.’ She jerked her head back at the Dursleys’ dark living-room window. ‘I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting stars ... Well, they’re not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I’ll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.’**

**‘You can’t blame them,’ said Dumbledore gently. ‘We’ve had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.’**

**‘I know that,’ said Professor McGonagall irritably. ‘But that’s no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours.’**

 

“Too true. They should have been more careful!” Remus said angrily

 

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn’t, so she went on: ‘A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?’**

 

**‘It certainly seems so,’ said Dumbledore. ‘We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?’**

 

“A what?” Asked James

 

**‘A what?’**

 

“Sounds like you’re turning into McGonagall now.” Lily said laughing

 

James was staring up at McGonagall with a proud smile on his face. She too looked pleased with the comparison. 

 

**‘A sherbet lemon. They’re a kind of Muggle sweet I’m rather fond of.’**

 

**‘No, thank you,’ said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn’t think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. ‘As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone –’**

 

**‘My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this “You-Know-Who” nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort.’ Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. ‘It all gets so confusing if we keep saying “You-Know-Who”.’ I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort’s name.’**

 

**‘I know you haven’t,’ said Professor McGonagall, sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring. ‘But you’re different. Everyone knows you’re the only one You-Know – oh, all right, Voldemort– was frightened of.’**

 

“Dumbledore may be more powerful than Voldemort, but Harry is more powerful than both of them combined.” Hermione said firmly

 

Trinity nodded her agreement as Harry sat there blushing Weasley red. 

 

**‘You flatter me,’ said Dumbledore calmly. ‘Voldemort had powers I will never have.’**

**‘Only because you’re too – well – noble to use them.’**

 

**‘It’s lucky it’s dark. I haven’t blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.’ Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said,**

 

**‘The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone’s saying? About why he’s disappeared? About what finally stopped him?’**

 

A sharp intake of air could be heard as almost every person waited to see the reactions from around the room. 

 

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever ‘everyone’ was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

 

**‘What they’re saying,’ she pressed on, ‘is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric’s Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they’re – dead.’ Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. ‘Lily and James ... I can’t believe it ... I didn’t want to believe it ... Oh, Albus ...’**

 

A strangled gasp could be heard. When people finally realized it had come from Harry, they could only see his hair. His face was hidden in Trinity’s chest. She glared at anyone who dared to come near them, at least until James came over, his arms open. He grabbed Harry into a hug and began whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Lily began reading again so as to save Harry from further embarrassment. 

  
  


**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. ‘I know ... I know ...’ he said heavily. Professor McGonagall’s voice trembled as she went on.**

 

**‘That’s not all. They’re saying he tried to kill the Potters’ son, Harry. But – he couldn’t. He couldn’t kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they’re saying that when he couldn’t kill Harry Potter, Voldemort’s power somehow broke – and that’s why he’s gone.’ Dumbledore nodded glumly. ‘It’s – it’s true?’ faltered Professor McGonagall. ‘After all he’s done ... all the people he’s killed ... he couldn’t kill a little boy? It’s just astounding ... of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?’**

 

At this point, Lily’s knuckles were white as snow with how hard she was clutching the book.

 

**‘We can only guess,’ said Dumbledore. ‘We may never know.’**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge.**

 

“Weird watch.” One of the students commented

 

**It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, ‘Hagrid’s late. I suppose it was he who told you I’d be here, by the way?’**

 

**‘Yes,’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘And I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me why you’re here, of all places?’**

 

**‘I’ve come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They’re the only family he has left now.’**

 

“I have a question.” Trinity said turning to Lily and James

 

“Okay?” 

 

“Didn’t you guys make wills or something? Like really you were being hunted by the most dangerous man on the planet. If I were you, I would have made a will, if only to have the reassurance that my wishes would legally have to be carried out.” 

 

“Of course we made wills! It would have been stupid not to! I’m pretty sure everybody made them, just because of the uncertainty of the war.” 

 

“But now that poses the question as to who would have stopped the wills from being read and/or carried out after they were read. Like I highly doubt that you wanted Harry to live with your sister if you died. Afterall, you weren’t really on the best of terms.” 

 

“I...I don’t know. Remus were the wills ever read? I mean you were in there after all.” Lily asked

 

“What do you mean I was in your will? I never got any missive from Gringotts or the Ministry about a will reading for either of you.” Remus responded more confused than ever. 

 

“If I may be so bold as to interject,” Dumbledore started, “I had them sealed until Harry’s seventeenth birthday. It would have been too much pressure on the poor boy if they had been read sooner.” 

 

“You absolute bumbling fool!” Trinity yelled, “I hope you realises that’s actually considered a crime to seal the wills of people not directly related to you! Not even cousins are able to do that the laws are so strict!” 

 

“As soon as this reading is finished, I will be taking Harry to Gringotts and am getting them unsealed. ALL of their wishes will be carried out to the fullest of our abilities, including Harry’s guardianship.” Remus said firmly, as if daring anyone to oppose him. 

 

Lily looked back down at the book, and she started reading again,

 

**‘You don’t mean – you can’t mean the people who live here?’cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. ‘Dumbledore – you can’t. I’ve been watching them all day. You couldn’t find two people who are less like us. And they’ve got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!’**

 

Harry turned his body so he could look up at his transfiguration professor,

 

“Thank you for at least trying to tell him how horrible they were, but he already knew.”  

 

**‘It’s the best place for him,’ said Dumbledore firmly. ‘His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he’s older. I’ve written them a letter.’**

 

Shouts of rage flew threw the hall toward Dumbledore. The most notable being Lily.

 

“A LETTER?!?!?! A LETTER!?!?!?! REALLY!?!?! YOU THINK YOU CAN EXPLAIN ALL OF THIS WITH A LETTER!?!?!? YOU’D THINK YOU’D AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL HER THAT HER SISTER IS DEAD TO HER FACE! YOU’RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD!”  

 

**‘A letter?’ repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. ‘Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He’ll be famous – a legend – I wouldn’t be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future – there will be books written about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!’**

 

Harry paled at the mention of a holiday in honour of him. 

 

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease tell me that isn’t true?” 

 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head Harry, it didn’t pass the Wizengamot with enough votes.” Draco replied laughing

 

“Yeah but it actually went through the Wizengamot, that tells you just how close it must have been.” Harry bemoaned 

 

**‘Exactly,’ said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. ‘It would be enough to turn any boy’s head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won’t even remember! Can’t you see how much better off he’ll be, growing up away from all that until he’s ready to take it?’**

 

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, ‘Yes – yes, you’re right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?’**

 

“This is the worst idea I’ve ever heard.” Cedric commented monotonically 

 

**She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. ‘Hagrid’s bringing him.’**

 

**‘You think it – wise – to trust Hagrid with something as impor-tant as this?’**

 

McGonagall became a brilliant shade of gryffindor red, stuttering out many apologises to Hagrid.

 

Hagrid just laughed, “It’s alright Professor.” 

 

**‘I would trust Hagrid with my life,’ said Dumbledore.**

 

**‘I’m not saying his heart isn’t in the right place,’ said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, ‘but you can’t pretend he’s not careless. He does tend to – what was that?’**

 

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

 

“Whoa!” was the collective reaction across the hall.

 

**If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

 

**‘Hagrid,’ said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. ‘At last. And where did you get that motorbike?’**

 

**‘Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,’ said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. ‘Young Sirius Black lent it me. I’ve got him, sir.’**

 

**‘No problems, were there?’**

  
  


“I’m shocked. Truly and thoroughly shocked. Sirius wouldn’t even let me touch his bike, let alone let me borrow it” 

 

“James?”

 

“Yes my dear?” 

 

“Shut up about the bike.”

 

“Yup, yup, sounds like a good idea to me.”

 

**‘No, sir – house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin’ around. He fell asleep as we was flyin’ over Bristol.’**

 

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

 

“You really were a cute baby you know?” Remus said, a pensive look on his face as the memories of the past creep up on him. 

 

“And you’re an even handsomer young man.” Lily said proudly

 

**‘Is that where –?’ whispered Professor McGonagall.**

 

**‘Yes,’ said Dumbledore. ‘He’ll have that scar for ever.’ ‘Couldn’t you do something about it, Dumbledore?’**

 

**‘Even if I could, I wouldn’t. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well – give him here, Hagrid – we’d better get this over with.’ Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys’ house.**

 

**‘Could I – could I say goodbye to him, sir?’ asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

 

**‘Shhh!’ hissed Professor McGonagall. ‘You’ll wake the Muggles!’**

 

**‘S-s-sorry,’ sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handker-chief and burying his face in it. ‘But I c-c-can’t stand it – Lily an’ James dead – an’ poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles –’**

 

“Thank you for being a true friend to us through everything.” James said

 

“And I’ll keep being that friend for Harry, right up until the end.” Hagrid replied

 

**‘Yes, yes, it’s all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we’ll be found,’ Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry’s blankets and then came back to the other two.**

 

“So you left my fifteen month old baby son, on the doorstep of my magic hating, muggle sister-in-law, in November, where anyone could have taken him, or he could have frozen to death?” James said in a scarily calm voice, making Everyone around him back up slightly. 

 

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid’s shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to have gone out.**

 

**‘Well,’ said Dumbledore finally, ‘that’s that. We’ve no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.’**

  
  


**‘Yeah,’ said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. ‘I’d best get this bike away. G’night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir.’**

 

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

 

**‘I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,’ said Dumbledore, nodding to her.**

 

**Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street.**

 

**On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

 

**‘Good luck, Harry,’ he murmured.**

 

“Oh I’ll be needing all the luck I could get there.” Harry said grimly

 

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours’ time by Mrs Dursley’s scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley ... He couldn’t know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices:**

 

**‘To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!’**

  
  
  



End file.
